


【Fate/双枪（四五）】血族·番外

by Rubybook



Series: 血族 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, Fate, M/M, 迪卢姆多/库丘林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 血族系列番外，迪卢姆多/库丘林，吸血鬼paro,现代背景
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Series: 血族 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660771
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年情人节贺，亲爱的老婆大人表示要看血族番外当贺文~

番外·温度

修长的手指点着手机屏幕又刷过了一页，看着屏幕里满满的节日气氛，蓝发的布鲁赫突然有了一个主意。  
那个想法在他的脑海中转了几圈，库丘林“唰”的一声从床上蹦了起来，开门的瞬间差点把金发的管家撞倒在地。  
他随手摆了一下当做道歉，一头冲进了自己收藏室。  
“你又在干什么啊库丘林？”费迪亚得只来得及喊了一声，都没法确定城堡主人有没有听到他的声音。  
费迪亚得翻了个白眼，他居然有点想念这片领地的另一位主人了。  
虽然他和迪卢姆多到现在也不能说“化敌为友”，但是至少黑发的羲太族在这里的时候，库丘林不会无聊到发神经。  
而且就算他逃避现实也不能改变库丘林选择的永恒伴侣不是他，而是那小子的事实。

“我要去迪尔那边的城堡，这边交给你了。”  
从收藏室灰头土脸的跑出来的蓝发领主对着自己的后裔丢下一句话，换来费迪亚得挑了一下眉，“你别闹了，那小子不是又被羲太族的神秘主义长老们叫走了吗？你现在回去对着那边的空气说话啊？”  
“少废话。”库丘林对着费迪亚得比了个中指，“你觉得有人能比我清楚他会什么时候出现？”  
“擦擦擦擦，禁止在单身贵族面前秀恩爱，还是被你甩了的单身贵族。”  
“不爽了就去找个适合的伴侣，别天天盯着我的屁股。”库丘林斜着眼看自己的金发后裔，“做梦是好的，做那种把我干到爬不起来的梦也太不切实际了。”  
不等费迪亚得反唇相讥，库丘林随手打开了传送门一脚跨了进去，把金发血族留在原地跳脚。  
“老子下次要把领地整个封起来！整个！”

迪卢姆多位于羲太族领地内的城堡依然沉默而安静——避世的羲太族似乎和整个世俗都格格不入，无论外面的世界多么热闹，这里总维持着自己的步调。  
库丘林的到来让整个城堡从沉睡中惊醒，隐形仆从们点亮了整个城堡的灯光来迎接城堡主人的伴侣。  
库丘林窝在起居室的沙发里，看了一眼自己的腕表。  
算算时差他的目的地就要引来黑夜，如果荆棘堡的主人还不回来的话，他的计划就要落空一大半了。  
蓝发的布鲁赫向后靠上椅背，抬头看着天花板上转动的星图。  
“迪尔，我亲爱的迪尔，你知道我在想你吗？”

“我听见了。”黑发的羲太族有些无可奈何地说道。  
他身上还穿着正式的礼服，刚踏入城堡他就听到了来自库丘林的抱怨，而他下意识地就直接显现在了对方的面前。  
斜靠在沙发伤的蓝发布鲁赫对着自己的伴侣勾了勾手指，黑发羲太放松了下来，嘴角浮上了微笑。  
他单膝跪上沙发，弯下腰。  
柔软而冰冷的嘴唇触上同样没有温度的薄唇，灵巧的舌尖溜进微张的唇瓣划过犬齿，摩擦过口腔内部的黏膜，最后和对方的舌纠缠在一起。  
迪卢姆多捧着库丘林的脸，让对方身上的味道侵蚀着自己的嗅觉。  
狂放而张扬，充满了侵略性——却在亲吻中配合着迪卢姆多的步调。这让黑发的羲太族忍不住想要得更多。  
他移动了自己的嘴唇，顺着对方的唇线滑到脸颊，而后向颈侧滑去。  
但库丘林用一只手停住了他的动作。  
“别慌，我可爱的迪尔。”蓝发的布鲁赫用手指卷着对方的额发，“我还有一些别的计划——”  
他一边说着，一边把手边的酒杯凑到了黑发羲太面前，看着对方毫无抵抗的喝了下去。

酒的香味让黑发的羲太知道那是他的城堡中最好的酒酿之一，即使品尝不出味道，但光是浓郁的香气已经足以让任何一位血族为它沉醉。  
但今天有些东西不一样。  
热度从被鲜红的酒液浸润过的地方开始扩散。  
口腔、食道——然后蔓延到胃部，从胸腔开始向外扩散。  
就像饱饮了新鲜的血液……不，不对，迪卢姆多立刻否认了自己的认知，这和饮用了鲜血产生的热度截然不同，这不是从身体外部注入的热度，而是从他体内往外扩散的温度。  
周围的空气似乎发生了变化。  
一些若隐若现的味道和噪音消失了，取而代之的是另一种感知的深化——虽然能感觉到的范围缩小了，但是“层次”却在增多，犹如数百年前他还身为“人”的时候……  
等等，身为人的时候？迪卢姆多惊讶地看向了库丘林，然后捕捉到了蓝发的布鲁赫眼睛中“诡计得逞”的神情。  
“怎么样，迪尔——久违的人类身体，有趣吗？”

黑发的羲太眨了眨眼没有立刻回答。  
按照他对自己伴侣的理解，这件事绝对还有下文。  
果然库丘林已经从沙发上坐了起来，然后不知道从哪里掏出一堆衣服塞到他手里。  
“快点换衣服，然后我要带你去今天这个世界上最有节日味道的国家。”  
“节日？”迪卢姆多忍不住反问了一句，“今天是什么节日吗？”  
前教团骑士领主皱着眉头想了一会，从脑海的某个角落中扒拉出一串圣徒名单，“今天不是瓦伦丁封圣徒的纪念日吗？”  
“哦，原来你当教团骑士的时候那个家伙已经封圣人了啊……呸呸呸，不对，怎么被你带偏了。”库丘林摆了摆手，“管他原来是哪个圣徒纪念日，反正现在它叫‘情人节’。”

被库丘林连推带拉地换好了衣服，迪卢姆多还没来得及问库丘林的安排就被他拉到了某个极东岛国“感觉气氛”  
黑发的羲太已经很久很久没有置身于这么多人之中，街上的人流让他无所适从，而变回人类的身体也总是不由自主的被人潮带偏，让他费上功夫才能追上库丘林的脚步。  
在蓝发的布鲁赫停下来嘲笑他的时候，迪卢姆多毫不犹豫的将双手手心中的汗珠擦到对方脸上，却被库丘林一把抓住吻上手心。  
“迪尔，你现在，在燃烧啊？”  
看着那双鲜红的眸子，黑发羲太觉得自己的心跳，这次是真的漏了一拍。

夜间游玩的终点是一家有温泉的老式旅馆，迪卢姆多没有问库丘林怎么包下了一个跨院，他知道只要蓝发的布鲁赫想做，就没有做不到的事情。  
黑发的羲太依在木几的边上，散发着难得一见的慵懒。  
刚刚从温泉池里爬出来的他身上还飘着水汽，麦色的皮肤下隐隐泛着鲜活的红。  
现在迪卢姆多才能肯定自己的身体的确是“人类”的状态。  
屏住呼吸会感觉到难受，血液随着心脏的每一次跳动在身体内循环，这种感觉对于迪卢姆多来说是久违的刺激。  
他以为自己已经遗忘了这种感觉，然后现在他知道自己错了。

库丘林也从浴池里爬了上来。  
他随手把擦头发的毛巾丢在地上，然后挤了挤迪卢姆多让他给自己让出一个位置。  
黑发羲太顺从地将蓝发布鲁赫揽在怀里。两人身高相差不多，这个姿势让靠着的黑发青年把膝盖挤进了库丘林的腿弯，蓝发的布鲁赫也干脆换了个姿势，让两人的腿纠缠在一起。  
迪卢姆多觉得库丘林的身体有些凉——他从未有这种感觉，即使隔着浴袍，对方身上还带着温泉的热度，他也感觉到了那股凉意。  
黑发的羲太收了收胳膊，将蓝发的布鲁赫圈得更紧一些。  
清晰的心跳声从背后的胸腔内传出，库丘林弯了弯嘴角。  
“用人类的身份体验现代节日的感觉如何？”他抬起头，看着迪卢姆多凑过来的脸，张合的嘴唇差一点就亲吻上对方的鼻尖。  
“很热闹，非常……我已经很久都没有感觉到‘人多的地方’是多么有趣了。”迪卢姆多想了想，慢慢回答道，“欲望的味道太过清楚，盖过了其他所有的感知……但是我现在知道了，原来一切都在改变，无论建筑，衣着……嗯，食物也比原来美味多了。”

库丘林伸出一根手指，分开迪卢木都的唇瓣。  
黑发的羲太配合地张开嘴，让修长的手指掠过他的犬齿，在柔软的舌面上按压。  
“哦，看来我可爱的迪尔的味觉也回来了。”  
看着迪卢姆多露出震惊的表情，库丘林眯眼笑道，“你真以为你缺少了什么能瞒过我吗。我可是教了你那么多东西的‘导师’——”  
“好了，我的迪尔。”库丘林从对方嘴里抽出手指，顺着胸膛一路滑下，然后溜进真空的浴袍下面，一手卷着浴袍的下摆摩擦着对方的胯间，“我可没有变成人类，只有人类的食物可没法满足我的。”  
“所以趁午夜来临之前，可得让我好好吃一顿啊，我的迪尔——？”

库丘林看见面前金色的眼睛垂了一下，黑色的睫毛在眼睛下方投下阴影。  
然后他的伴侣回应了他的要求，搂着他的手臂向下滑到腰肢，然后稍微托了托他的位置。  
赤红色的双眼中映出黑发羲太仰起头露出脖子的身影，库丘林翻身把迪卢姆多压了下去，跪坐在对方的胯间。  
“我可没说是现在。”他一边说着一边咬上了迪卢姆多的嘴唇，有些用力，却又在咬出血的前夕停下。  
身为血族的黑发羲太已经拥有甜美得如同毒药一般令人上瘾的血液，库丘林不确信自己在尝到“现在的”迪卢姆多的味道的时候能停的下来。  
而他今天做出的决定是——最好的东西要留到最后。

库丘林的“攻击”引起了迪卢木都下意识的反击。  
他亲吻着对方的嘴唇，双手则解开了对方的浴袍。  
抽掉了腰带的浴袍松松垮垮地堆叠在蓝发布鲁赫的身上，顺着迪卢姆多揽住对方腰的手臂垂落。  
迪卢姆多曲起腿，用膝盖内测摩擦着库丘林的臀侧——对方的温度还是很冷，没有吸血作为前提，血族的身躯冰冷如死者。  
“这次换我让你热起来。”暂时回到人类状态的黑发羲太在库丘林唇边喃喃，“我请求您给我这个殊荣。”  
库丘林将手指插入柔软的黑发，凑上去舔吻对方的耳廓。  
“你学坏了，迪尔。”

“你说过我是你最好的学生。”黑发的羲太反唇相讥。他的手潜入浴袍之下，用指尖划过对方毫无瑕疵的皮肤。  
他能感觉到库丘林在蠢蠢欲动，这让他有了别的想法。  
迪卢姆多从库丘林的压制下抽身而出，他将对方散在地上的浴袍铺在木几上，然后挠了挠库丘林的腰示意对方坐上去。  
蓝发布鲁赫挑了挑眉，不过他还是坐了上去，盘起一条腿看他的“好学生”想做什么。  
迪卢姆多在他面前跪了下来，他温润而湿热的呼吸喷洒在库丘林的胯间，和冰凉肌肤反差出的灼热感居然让库丘林忍不住缩了一下脚。  
迪卢姆多伸手抓住了对方的脚踝。  
他吻上库丘林的胯间，用舌尖抚慰半勃的肉茎。

黑发的羲太早已褪去了初学时的羞涩，他清楚库丘林喜欢怎样的步调。  
虽然他依然会按照自己的想法行事，但是他并不反对在其中加入对方喜欢的方式。  
略尖的犬齿轻轻滑过阴茎的顶端，叼住一小块皮肤向外拉扯了一下。  
库丘林倒吸了一口气，蓝发的布鲁赫伸手扯住迪卢姆多的顶发，还没来得“回报”一下对方，冲出口的声音就变成了呻吟。  
黑发的羲太用嘴包住了整个阴茎的顶端。  
库丘林有些晃神，他已经很久没有在先解决性欲的情况下做爱，甚至有些忘了在没有满足“食欲”的时候人和血族的体温差有那么大。  
蓝发的布鲁赫觉得自己想被一个炽热的熔炉包裹了起来，而那个熔炉甚至又柔软又潮湿——而迪卢姆多甚至还在吮吸着阴茎顶端的孔洞。

黑发羲太的技巧显然进步了不少。即使他将库丘林的肉棒越含越深，他依然有余力用舌尖顶弄阴茎顶端的小孔，甚至时不时会在吮吸的时候将舌尖顶进去一些。  
他敏锐地捕捉到了库丘林的喘息，急促的，带着湿意的渴求。  
迪卢姆多知道库丘林喜欢这样，他也知道这样并不能满足库丘林。  
他将对方的肉棒含得更深了一些，黑发羲太甚至能感觉到肉棒的顶端顶上了他喉间的软骨，然后阻碍着他的呼吸。  
对，他现在需要呼吸。  
迪卢姆多不得不让库丘林的肉棒退出了一点，然后换上一口气，再让对方重新深入。

停在迪卢姆多头顶的手已经变成了抚弄，甚至在迪卢姆多退出的多一点的时候想把对方再按回来。  
黑发羲太发出轻微的笑声，震动的胸腔带着喉管收缩，让库丘林舒服地叹息了一声，然后他没有忍耐，直接射在了对方的嘴里。  
迪卢姆多抬起了头，库丘林看得见他张着的嘴中，鲜红的舌头上显眼的白浊。  
但黑发羲太不在意这点。他的舌尖溜出唇瓣，把嘴角带出的那点精液舔了回去的同时，“咕噜”一声咽下了库丘林射出的东西。  
“唔，之前没发现，原来味道不是很好啊？”  
库丘林忍不住翻了个白眼，顺手给了他一巴掌。

迪卢姆多顺势抓住了对方的手，将库丘林拉回榻榻米上。  
蓝色的发丝在地板上散成一片，迪卢姆多跪坐在库丘林两腿之间，俯身用双手扣住对方的手指。  
蓝发布鲁赫能从他们相贴的每一寸地方感觉到来自迪卢姆多的热度。  
对于血族来说，那是犹如火焰一般会灼痛皮肤却难以抗拒的温度。  
“你可以就这么进来。”库丘林诱惑地盘上迪卢姆多的腰，却被黑发的羲太用行动拒绝了。  
迪卢姆多的嘴唇贴上了对方的脖子——暂时作为人类的黑发羲太族无法咬开对方的血管，却还是习惯性的从颈侧开始往下亲吻。  
吻上胸口的时候迪卢姆多放开了库丘林的手，蓝发的布鲁赫立刻抓住了对方的肩膀。  
如果迪卢姆多抬头就能看到对方正在忍耐着什么的表情，嗜血的本能正一点一点侵占库丘林的想法，但他还是想将最美味的留到最后。  
所以蓝发的布鲁赫决定催促一下他故意磨蹭的学生。

库丘林稍微发力将迪卢姆多从身上掀下，然后两人调换了上下位置。  
“坐起来点。”蓝发的布鲁赫命令着，然后看到迪卢姆多弯了弯眼睛，撑起了上半身。  
结实的双臂向后延展，落入库丘林视线中的是肌肉形状分明的胸膛。  
库丘林清楚他的伴侣正在用自己的方式引诱着自己，眼前的每一寸肌肉都曾经留下过他的齿痕，而他看得到那双金眼中的得意。  
“迪尔，你这么‘坏’下去，我可是会又自豪又有点失落哟？”  
“那你得意什么，又失落什么。”金眼的青年顺着他的话题询问着，双手却不老实的从他的腰后潜入臀缝，用指尖撬开后穴边缘收缩的肌肉，浅浅埋入一个指节。  
黑发的羲太能感觉到冰凉却柔软的内壁吮吸着他的手指，而库丘林后仰着试图让他的手指进入得更深的反应让他忍不住啃上对方的喉结。  
“里面，还没热起来啊，我的库丘林。”  
“但你的温度简直要让我融化了，亲爱的迪尔。”

亲吻着库丘林的锁骨，迪卢姆多用一只手锁住对方的脊背。  
他能感觉到自己的胯间已经硬到发疼，而他也知道强行闯入不会造成库丘林的任何负担——而且对方显然期待他这么做。  
黑发羲太抽出了手指，慢条斯理的开拓和前戏在库丘林面前就是毫无用处的拖延时间。  
他扶住了对方腰侧，将蓝发的布鲁赫微微抬起。  
对方太高了腰，一手扶住迪卢姆多的肉刃——冰凉的感觉从库丘林的手心传到对方最炙热的部位，迪卢姆多打了个哆嗦，但被库丘林握在手里的部分似乎又精神了一些。  
“我怎么没想到我的迪尔还有一些受虐的天赋。”库丘林一边调笑着，一边将肉刃慢慢纳入自己体内。

一开始的感觉就像潜入了冰窟，或者刚刚解冻的什么东西里。  
但是很快的，迪卢姆多就发现自己的体温在感染对方的内部，他握紧对方的腰肢，开始摇摆自己的腰部。  
肉刃和内壁互相摩擦着，蔓延到每一个皱褶之下。  
库丘林觉得自己一定是被点燃了，他觉得眼前的东西开始恍惚，一开始犹有余力戏弄迪卢姆多的手最后紧紧扣在对方肩头。  
尖锐的指甲划破了黑发羲太的皮肤，细小的血珠从肩头沁出，带着惑人的香气。  
蓝发的布鲁赫不由得低下了头。这个动作牵动着他体内的肉刃划出了大半，然后又被狠狠地顶了回去。  
他发出了难耐的喘息，蹭上迪卢姆多的额头。  
细密的汗珠浸湿了对方的额发，库丘林用舌尖刮去那些血族不会拥有的水珠。  
微咸的味道刺激着他的舌头，蓝发的布鲁赫终于放弃了抵抗自己的本能，他对准迪卢姆多的脖子咬了下去。

鲜血浸润了齿间，依然是那么甘美的味道，但和血族的时候完全不同。  
那是“活着的”生命才拥有的温度和活力，鲜活得就像混入了阳光的花蜜。  
如果说身为血族的迪卢姆多的血是甜蜜得让人忘记了剧毒的药，那作为人类的时候，他的味道就是用蜂蜜调制的美酒，足以让任何试过这个滋味的血族疯狂。  
温热的血液划过喉管的瞬间库丘绞紧了后穴，逼得迪卢姆多在他体内丢盔弃甲。  
比血液温度略低但对于血族来说依然过于灼热的精液填充了他的肠道，然后被库丘林逐渐升起的体温盖过。  
他移开了自己的嘴唇，用舌尖舔掉涌出的血滴。赤红的的双眼凝视着喘息的黑发青年，库丘林勾勒出一个带血的微笑。  
“我终于明白为什么那个家伙迟迟不愿意把你转变成血族却让你活了那么久——”  
搂着他喘息的迪卢姆多作势咬上了库丘林的肩膀，尖锐的犬齿刺穿了对方的皮肤，他诧异地看着库丘林，后者凑过来舔了舔他的嘴角。  
“嗯，看样子药效过了，正好不用担心你后继无力。”  
然后他被黑发的羲太掀翻在地上，“你说得对——在过午夜之前，我们还有很多很多时间。”

. 温度 Fin.


	2. 番外·如果你在我之前死去

“喂迪尔。”  
蓝发血族放下手里的PAD，他刚才在自己的Facebook上看到了一个有趣的命题，这让他有些好奇自己那个总是一板一眼，却偶尔会做出奇怪举动的伴侣的答案。  
库丘林向后仰着头询问坐在安乐椅上的黑发同族，“要是我死在你前面了你会怎么做？”  
安静的黑发青年合上书想了一会，金色的眼看向问问题的那个人，“这是个奇怪的问题……”  
“假设啦，假设。”  
不老不死的血族似乎从没思考过这个问题，于是他花了一点时间来假设。  
随着时间的推移迪卢姆多的表情逐渐严肃，而库丘林开始反省自己是不是不应该问一个严肃的家伙这种问题以至于呵欠连天的时候，迪卢姆多终于决定了答案。  
“我会选择忘记，然后继续活下去。”

这个答案显然超出了布鲁赫族六代的预料，他感兴趣地趴上沙发靠背凑到对方的面前。“为什么是这个答案？”  
“因为我会要你举行‘羲太的葬礼’。”黑发血族认真回答着，然后自顾自地将话题往下延续。  
“按照葬礼的流程，在死亡降临之际，我会吸取你所有的血液，将化为灰烬的躯体全都吞下。你的力量和灵魂都会存在于我的身躯之中。”  
被年轻血族的描述唤起了对“羲太的葬礼”这个名词的记忆，蓝发血族撇了撇嘴，“不要说话说一半迪尔。我可不需要你以我的姿态活下去。”  
——羲太的葬礼，这是某个已经不知身在何方或者早已战死的羲太族四代为他死去的伴侣发明的仪式。  
吞噬对方的血与骨获得力量，用自己的身躯封存灵魂。然后交替灵魂的记忆将自己改变成死者的样子活下去。  
就像死者再度复活行走于世间一般，而举行仪式的生者则将泯灭于所有人的记忆。  
对于其他家族的血族来说，这是只有羲太族的疯子才会发明的疯狂仪式。  
因为死者并未真正的复活，而举行仪式的人也再也不是自己。  
——用自己的被遗忘换取最爱的人被记忆，除了那群疯子，谁也做不出来这种事情。

“但是我想对于那个发明这种仪式的人来说并不奇怪，因为他宁愿被世界忘记，也不愿意伴侣的名字泯灭于世间。”  
迪卢姆多的声音在屋子里回荡，回音沿着墙壁盘旋，让尾音变得越来越遥远。  
然后，库丘林一把扯住了黑发血族的脸颊。  
“你敢那么做老子现在就宰了你。”  
对方狠狠地威胁换来黑发血族的微笑。  
“那就请你继续自由自在的活下去，布鲁赫的库丘林。”  
“老子绝对会活得比你这个脆弱的九代多很多倍的！”  
“那也请你在我离去的时间中把我记住。”

最后那句话让库丘林不悦地抬了抬眉。  
“混账小子，你是不是忘记了你现在是我的伴侣？”蓝发血族站起身走到安乐椅前面，居高临下地注视着黑发的羲太。  
“我怎么可能忘记？”黑发羲太竖起自己的左手，无名指上繁复的血纹编织成犹如戒指的存在，“您的誓言也是我的誓言。”  
“说得好。”蓝发血族勾起一个略带狰狞的笑容，“你是觉得作为一名六代，我会让你那么容易死吗？”  
金色的眼睛眨了眨，活着的时候堪称圣骑士楷模转化之后堪称狂信者楷模的黑发血族慢慢翘起了嘴角，给了因为自己的失误而发脾气的蓝发血族一个标准的微笑。  
"就算你现在想着怎么补救也晚了，迪尔。我应该好好惩罚你，教导你该怎么服从作为伴侣的高阶血族。”  
这句威胁并没有让黑发的羲太感到害怕。他嘴角依然挂着笑容，手指顺着对方的动作攀上了蓝发血族纤细柔韧的腰肢。  
“要是您这么说的时候不是整个人骑在我身上的话，我觉得可信度会高上不少。”  
迪卢姆多一边说着一边坐直了身体，在蓝发血族敞开衬衣前襟露出的白皙胸口落下一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：神奇魔药究竟是什么
> 
> “所以那天你给我喝的究竟是什么？”  
> “哦，以前勒森巴氏族有个女爵，喜欢玩一些奇怪的把戏。她发明了一种魔药，能够让血奴变回人类。”  
> “她会对那些被她拐入家族，然后玩腻了的血奴表示自己大发善心让他们回去人类世界，然后告诉他们一些苛刻的条件，例如不要用脚碰触地面之类的。”  
> “事实上那只是让包裹住魔药的魔法消融的触发条件，她可是对那些血奴发现自己瞬间变老时候的惊恐乐其不疲。”  
> “……”  
> “别这样吗迪尔，你喝的可是改良版，而且对于真正的血族来说，只是短暂的倒退回身为人类的全盛状态时期罢了——等等，我错了，喂别一句话不说就跑啊！”


End file.
